


In the Moonlit Garden

by teamvanessacloud



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Art, F/M, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: DO NOT REPOST ON OTHER SOCIAL MEDIA PLATFORMS! Only SariCosmos has the right to save the art.Thanks to AdriannaSharp for hosting the Sen x Shi Holiday Gift Exchange and obtaining the information I needed from SariCosmos to make the art.The prompt was "Moonlight" and SariCosmos wanted something cute and embracing. I know SariCosmos has a black cat named Luna so I added Luna and Artemis in the photo hanging off of Rei and Jadeite's shoulders. Since the prompt was "Moonlight", it's only natural the setting would be at night with a bunch of stars for cuteness. It was the first time I drew a realistic moon and I purposely had it shine its light on the white roses. Rei loves Casablanca lilies so they had to be added. In "Casablanca Memory", Kaidou said she looks good in white and I guess I was thinking of crescent moon when I made her dress and since this picture is a Valentine's gift, roses are a must. Due to the color theme in the drawing, Jadeite had to wear a blue sweater and the roses in the garden had to be white instead of the conventional red.Hope you like it SariCosmos!
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4
Collections: Senshi x Shitennou Holiday 2020 Gift Exchange





	In the Moonlit Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SariCosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariCosmos/gifts).

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184713977@N03/2s8A61)


End file.
